


Animal Attraction

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Reckless Love (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хессу обожает Олли таким, какой он есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Attraction

В нем Хессу нравится все, хотя он и может по первой просьбе предоставить дли-и-инный список вещей, которые его просто _бесят_ , выводят к _чертовой матери_. Список он держит в голове, а голова чаще всего забита другим и более приятным, например, мыслью − ему нравится в нем _все_. Не считая невразумительной херни вроде исступленной открытости, желания отрываться, пока глаза на лоб не полезут, болезненной преданности музыке и одержимости шмотками восьмидесятых, потому что все это как бы само собой разумеется, потому что группу без этого черта с два соберешь. Нет, нет. Важно другое. У него _отличная_ задница. Хессу плевать, сколько денег уходит на подтяжку, покуда эта задница его и ничья больше. И ей даже не обязательно оголяться, чтобы оставаться такой умопомрачительно, _безобразно_ шикарной. И _плечи_. Хессу чувствует себя ущербным дрыщом, когда, непринужденно поигрывая мускулами, мерзавец делает что-то руками. Ему даже не обязательно делать. Он может тупить посреди коридора, выдумывая, где бы еще потрахаться для _Animal_ _Attraction_ , и Хессу, прямиком из спортзала, стеная, повернет обратно. Черт бы побрал сраные стероиды, черт бы побрал эти плечи и, господь всемогущий, _спину_. Сверля эту спину на протяжении многих, и многих, и многих концертов, Хессу думал (о да, он начал думать об этом сразу, как сменил Харли), что обладатель такой спины, скорее, стиснет его, тщедушного барабанщика, подомнет под себя и задоминирует до смерти. Он и представить не мог (это ложь − конечно, он _представлял_ ), что в один прекрасный день одна прекрасная спина окажется беззащитно вжатой в простыни. _Что_ это был за день...

Олли нерасторопно натягивает заношенные лосины. Ноги у него что надо. Хессу говорит, они хороши настолько, что могли бы устраивать собственное шоу. Олли все еще прикидывает, _каким_ было бы это шоу. Он влезает в майку, царапаясь блестками, и вытаскивает из-под нее свою белую гриву. Кожа горит у основании тех прядей, которые полчаса назад были крепко намотаны на кулак. Олли распределяет волосы по плечам и проводит большими пальцами от переносицы к внешним уголкам глаз, чтобы стереть следы поплывшей подводки. Ему не нужно зеркало по двум причинам: Олли слишком хорошо знает свое лицо; Олли слишком хорошо знает, чье _еще_ лицо сейчас там отражается.

Хессу не торопится одеваться. Торопиться − вообще не в его правилах. Он вскрывает бутылку об изодранную сотнями крышечек тумбу и потягивает отличное пиво. Жизнь отличная. Вид отличный. Он сам тоже ничего такой.

Олли оборачивается на шипение углекислого газа. Вернее, это _выглядит_ так, как будто он оборачивается на шипение. Рядом с тусклой лампой горят два глаза, и, по-хорошему, их надо бы запретить законом. А пока закон не издан, Олли еще может сбежать − вот дверь, вон окно. Между губ прорезается тонкая полоска зубов, она удлиняется, и ширится, и конца ей не видно, и есть в ней кое-что неправильное: люди _так_ улыбаться _не умеют_.

До саундчека четверть часа. Затаив дыхание, Олли рывком стаскивает майку.


End file.
